Julie
Julie Hinikawa was a keytarist in the band, but she left. She came back in the episode Hi Hi Puffy Julie AmiYumi. She played the red keytar and planned to get rid of Ami and Yumi. Appearance Julie has green eyes and hair with some of it tied into a ponytail, and wears a white shirt with the red No symbol on it. She also wears a black leather jacket, jeans, and boots similar to Yumi's. Personality Julie is a one-shot character from the show. Julie was part of the band with Ami and Yumi a long time ago. As the tours went on, people have grown to worship Ami and Yumi much more than her. Her name wasn't even included in the band's name. Since then, Julie started to plot Ami and Yumi's destruction. She forgets Ami's name and calls her Arthur and she hurts Ami in various ways. She puts on the innocent act so nobody would think she's doing it on purpose. She fails to get rid of Ami and Yumi and the audience boos at her when she said that she was the real star. Julie freaks out, saying that that's not love but mean. Julie talks to her keyboard calling it Keyboard Guitar and she dresses it up in a hat and glasses. Julie was insane enough for Kaz to put her in a straight jacket. She was last seen talking to her keyboard guitar swearing revenge. Julie is very evil and crazy. The truth is, Julie only wants to be loved like Ami and Yumi, though it is never explained how the audience did not notice her that much. She got along well with Yumi, but was disliked by Ami because of how Julie carelessly mistreated her and how she keeps forgetting her name, even going as far as mispronouncing it as "Arthur". Special abilities Julie is able to drive the tour bus like Ami and Yumi. She can even lift them and all of their instruments with only one finger. Julie is also known to be a tactical genius. She was planning to flatten both Ami and Yumi like a pancake with the amp she placed on her "Puffy JulieYumi" sign. She knew Ami would come to Yumi's aid. Trivia *It is unknown if she was based on any musician that worked on the real-life Puffy AmiYumi band. *Julie is the only Puffy member that wears trousers or jeans. *If Julie was part of the band long ago, this could mean that she was as nice to Ami as she was to Yumi before she plotted her revenge. **It's also possible that the band was called Puffy Yumi before Ami came and join the band, and she eventually became more popular than Julie. *Some fans believe Julie's keyboard guitar has something to do with her being insane and wanting revenge. *Julie sounds similar to Lambie from Doc McStuffins, Henry from Henry Hugglemonster, Juniper from The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and Maria from Harvey Girls Forever, all of which are also current voiced by Chelsea Peretti *She bears similarities to Magnus Hammersmith from Metalocalypse, both whom were former members the shows' main bands planning revenge on their respective bands after leaving them. Only difference is that Magnus's departure was settled by the band in an unanimous vote, while Julie only left the band on her accord before Ami could have the chance to kick her out. Gallery Julie 2.png Julie.jpg 778e8197be4b912a52fb87e6d31fca1a--cartoon-network-nickelodeon.jpg Ami jealous of Julie.jpg Julie 4.jpg Julie 10.jpg julie05.jpg julie-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-15.6_thumb.jpg Category:Characters Category:Anime-animated characters Category:Antagonists Category:Insane Characters Category:PUFFY members Category:Females Category:One-time Characters Category:Villains Category:Hidden categories